


Annie's Party

by Lavendermagik



Series: Fugitive Songs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humor, Inspired by Album Fugitive Songs, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Series of One Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendermagik/pseuds/Lavendermagik
Summary: You've reached the end of your rope. Time for a regime change.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Fugitive Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Annie's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Places to listen:  
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/6KZ6GlDBtYrR4ZQS5ykTFA?si=U2SI_JPnTne7IajdMiDogw)  
> [Barrett Wilbert Weed](https://youtu.be/kFzY65mZMno)  
> [YouTube Live Show](https://youtu.be/dloqSGSu4L0)

You walked into the gardens, ripping off your gloves and breathing murderous threats into the otherwise still air. One night. You asked for so little. Just one night for him to be there. It shouldn’t have been that much of a burden, considering the party was to celebrate his engagement. 

Yet, he failed to appear once again, surely to come tomorrow with apologies and excuses. All the planning, all the expense, all to waste. And despite it all, you’d had to float through the crowds like the queen you were set to be, pardoning your supposed betrothed with ease and a smile. 

“He will rue this day. I am going to rain down such wrath that all the nine realms with tremble. He will suffer in ways hitherto unknown to men, that no good, self-centered, squalling man-child-”

“I’d say you’re dressed to kill, my dear, but I believe you’re taking the phrase a bit more literally.”

You turned to face the shadowed figure, embarrassed to have been caught. “Loki. I didn’t realize anyone was out here.”

“You mean you don’t routinely put on such an amusing display for the masses? Pity.”

He stepped closer, into the moonlight which lit up his eyes and the mischief therein. You swallowed down your caustic reply, and substituted, “I apologize for my outburst. I should not have allowed my emotions to run away with me.”

“No need to apologize. Your passion is inspiring.”

Your composure cracked just a bit more. “I am in no mood for your needling tonight, your highness.”

“Ah, yes, it appears your party has not gone as planned, considering the guest of honor did not bother to attend.”

Rage swelled anew, and you could tell by his smile that it had seeped into your expression as well. Your spine straightened with indignation. “If you’re attempting to make me feel worse, you may as well give up. That limit has already been reached.”

“I have no such intentions. I would never wish to be the cause of your pain. If only my brother shared my sentiments.”

You turned your back on him and closed your eyes. For someone who didn’t want to cause you pain, he certainly was content to dig at an open wound. “Say your piece and leave me be.”

“My brother is a buffoon.” His voice sounded nearer, or perhaps your ears were playing tricks, as you heard no other indication of an approach. “To have something so valuable handed to him and then to so carelessly discard it. He is unworthy of the energy you dedicate to him.”

“Ah, now you’ve decided to play at kindness.”

“I do not play.”

You turned, and he was indeed much closer, so close that your arm nearly brushed him as you rounded. “What do you want? Truly? Why must you plague me at the height of my humiliation?”

“I want you to know that what my brother overlooks, I see clearly, have seen for years, since we were children before you were promised to him. I see your worth, your value, your unmatched grace under duress, your patience in the face of obstacles, your perfection. What my brother is blind to, I admire daily. No other looks at you as I do.”

His gaze was sharp but not mean. You weren’t sure how to feel about these compliments. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I offer to you a second path. Choose me instead of Thor.”

“Absurd.” The word left your mouth without thought, and perhaps you saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. “I did not choose Thor, and it is not within my power to choose another. Even if it was, I cannot call off a betrothal to one brother just to announce one to the other. The scandal would be ruinous.”

“But you are not betrothed. Thor’s absence tonight assured that.”

“I…” You realized he spoke the truth. Your engagement to Thor may have been intended since childhood, but only tonight was it to be made official. You were, on the surface, still untethered. “You expect much from a technicality.”

“All I wish is for you to receive the respect and adoration you deserve.”

“And you will provide these?”

His eyes ran over your face, and then dropped to your hands. He reached out to take gentle hold of one long glove and ran the silky fabric between his fingers. “If I had known better, I would have staked a claim before my father promised you to Thor.”

“We were children.”

“Yet I knew, even then.”

“Knew what?”

“That I would want you for my own.”

His eyes were still on your glove, so you took the opportunity to scrutinize him. To no end, as his expression was as inscrutable as ever. Always a riddle, always an enigma, this trickster prince of yours. “Is this merely a ploy to hurt Thor?”

“Would you object?” His gaze met yours, still void of any emotion. “Your threats earlier were rather more murderous than what I propose.”

“I don’t have any benevolent feelings for your brother. What I wish to avoid is sculpting the rest of my life around a prank.”

“I would want you whether you rightfully belonged to my brother or not. You have my word.”

“And what is your word worth, Sir Liesmith?”

He looked contemplative before beginning in a much softer voice, “We were all still children the day you were presented, but you stood as straight and proud as if all the court already kneeled before you. Thor asked if you like to join us in our war games, but you declined, firmly but graciously, regally as a queen should. You sat to the side, observing our play though never joining in. I was killed off quickly, as usual. The others found me weak and believed I slowed them down. On this day, however, I was not abandoned to lie in a field alone until I retreated to my own studies. Instead, you approached bearing a plate of cake and the kindest smile I’d ever received from anyone other than my mother. You told me that as a noble fallen warrior I was entitled to my place in Valhalla, and I knew in that moment that no afterlife would ever compare.”

Now you looked away, down to the fabric still held between you and his fingers so close to yours. “I remember thinking how dull the others were for not seeing your worth. You have always been so capable in ways they were too simpleminded to understand.”

“I have not looked at another woman since we were young. I cannot offer you a throne, but I can guarantee you will always be my queen.”

You sighed, glanced up at him through your lashes. “If these are lies, they might be the sweetest you’ve ever told.”

“No lies. I will never lie to you.”

“Never? What will you do if I refuse you?”

“Mourn. For myself, for you, for the happiness we could have together.”

This man could talk a horse out of its speed or a bilgesnipe its strength. You should have known from the moment he started speaking that something would be changing this night. “Do you really think the Allfather will consent?”

A smile was fighting to overtake his lips, as he surely knew you’d already capitulated to his desires. “He wishes to make an alliance with your family. If I am acceptable, then his favored son would be free for other negotiations. My father has been struggling to forge any alliance through me.”

“We are surrounded by fools.” Who would not be eager to align themselves with the beautiful, powerful man before you? “Do you love me?”

His grip on your gloves tightened, bringing your fingers against each other. You felt a spark run through you at even this simple contact. With an unfaltering stare, he replied, “More than anything all the nine realms have to offer.”

“I do not want to be your queen.” You felt the loss as his grip loosened again and hurried to continue. “I have no desire for your reverence. However, I would very much like to be your wife.”

His smile spread unhindered, and his free hand came up to delicately run fingertips down the string of pearls hanging from your neck. “And what of Thor?”

“He could come to me on his hands and knees, and it would change nothing. He elected to eschew his own engagement party. Perhaps he will be willing to attend yours.”

Those fingertips ran from your shoulder down your arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake though you kept your expression schooled. He took hold of your free hand and raised it to his lips. “Then by all means, begin the preparations. I will speak to Odin.”

Finally, you allowed your own smile to break through, contained though it was, but no less genuine in its happiness. You gave a small curtsy. “Your highness.”

“My lady.” 

You stepped away and began the trek back to the castle, more content than you could remember being in years. Behind you, Loki tucked the glove you’d left behind in his pocket and started planning how he would inform his father, and more importantly his brother, of this casting change.


End file.
